coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9641 (17th December 2018)
Plot Kate stops Adam getting a condom out of his wallet and he realises that she's using him to get pregnant. Upset, she runs crying out of the office. Johnny tells Jenny where he was taking Liz and says he didn't want to upset her, so he didn't tell her. Not feeling placated, she storms out. Brian sees how upset Jack is and apologises to him. Jack admits to his nerves and Brian gives him a pep talk about overcoming his stage fright. Evelyn wants them to break into Keith's back garden and snatch Cerberus but Roy and Tyrone are reluctant. Lewis assures Audrey that he is not after her windfall. Nick is interested when she says she wants to use the money to make her family financially secure. Alya finds an upset Imran drinking alone in the Rovers. Kate confides her troubles to Robert and how stupid her actions have been. He empathises with her need for a baby and counsels her to talk honestly with Rana. Evelyn forces Roy and Tyrone to help her over the back garden fence but Keith catches them. The police are holding Jim and Hannah while they try to amass evidence. Liz covers Jenny’s shift as she’s still not back. Keith has called the police. It is PC Tyms and Craig who turn up. As neither party can prove ownership, the matter isn’t resolved. Evelyn threatens further action. Rana finds Kate in floods of tears and comforts her. Kate says she wanted a baby to replace Aidan in her affections. They agree to re-start their relationship based on truth and not lies. David is also interested in Audrey’s money and he and Nick are perturbed to hear Lewis’s talk of making a proper investment. Carla finds that a bar in Manchester that’s supposed to be hosting the Underworld Christmas party hasn’t been booked properly by Nick. Alya approaches Rana with something she wants to tell her. Tyrone thinks Keith should be named and shamed. Rana returns to the flat with Alya’s news: Imran saw Kate and Adam together. Brian’s confidence is boosted by praise from David as to how much Lily is enjoying the nativity. Johnny doesn’t realise that Jenny is hiding away in a hotel drinking her woes away. Kate tries to excuse her actions but Rana is too angry to listen. Accusing her of being totally selfish and thoughtless, she breaks off their engagement and walks out of the flat. Cast Regular cast *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Carla Connor - Alison King *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill Guest cast *PC Tyms - Steve Cooper *Keith - Smug Roberts Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Victoria Gardens *Bessie Street School - Corridor *Keith's house - back garden and exterior road *Unknown hotel - Bedroom Notes *Tyrone Dobbs mentions his greyhound Monica going missing for several weeks, referencing events between Episode 5733 (12th April 2004) and Episode 5743 (26th April 2004). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jenny walks out after a furious row with Johnny; Evelyn, Roy and Tyrone attempt to liberate Cerberu sic; and Rana confronts Kate about their future. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,414,193 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes